Walker's Revenge
by Panda Master X
Summary: "Allen... you have a twin?" "...yes. I do." "Really? You've never mentioned your twin! Is it a boy or girl?" "...girl." "Ooh Why don't you talk about her? Is she alive?" "It's best of you don't ask any further, Lenalee." Allen has a twin sister! What about her is so forbidden? Take a turn through this exciting twist on Allen's origin with a bit of a spin and a few twists!


**heya~ It's Panda Master X here with a new story! lol. This has actually been sitting around in my archives for at least two years (maybe more). Please read and review! It'd be nice if you did! I think it's a unique rendition of Allen's story- plus a big twist. Tell me if it's a little weird, or if I did anything wrong. :) I'm still a novice at writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own it. I'm not as frivolous as to claim something so beautiful. *wipes tear***

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was dark...I slowly cracked open my eyes, only to see the darkness shroud my sight. A soft vibration pulsed around me, and I could faintly hear the voice of a woman. It soothed me, to say in the least. Moving, or at least attempting to move my small, barely forming muscles, I brushed against something else next to me. I reached towards it, grasping it in my hands and felt the soft fleshy arm. I could feel the blood pumping underneath the layer of newly formed skin. I curiously caress the arm, sliding my hand as best as I could down it, but then a sharp sensation pricked at me as I neared the hand. I look down only to see a soft green light slowly appear within the darkness, though not bright enough to blind me or irritate my eyes. It gave me enough time to see my counter-part in this small uncomfortable confinement. His crown was adorned by faint wisps of brown hair growing on his small little head, and he was extremely smaller than me.

I could feel the innocence. It was there, in his hand where I had touched. Slowly, the boy's innocence began gathering the nutrients to keep him alive, sucking it all away from me. A feeling of hatred exploded the thoughts of my developing brain. This can not happen. It will not happen. **I will not allow it!**

* * *

"Darling, are you alright?" The man held his wife closely to his chest. "I do not think it is wise of you to be moving around again, seeing that your body is so weak, especially after the last set of contractions. It is in the best interests of our child and I that you sit down and rest.

The tired looking woman looked up at her husband and smiled while gently caressing her stomach. "I know, darling, it's just that, I feel that this child is either going to be large and strong, or I'm going to have twins. Oh, Mana, I am so happy!"

"Cherish, we have nearly lost our child once when you had that set of contractions before. It was too early. If you have another episode like that again, we could lose the child. I'm curious, though; what makes you think that you're having twins?" Mana smiled at his wife, truly curious to know, since he knew she should be only having one child. To have twins would be rather troubling in their situation, what with Neah on his way home, it wouldn't do if his soul was separated now would it be? Plus, Cherish is and has always been known to be feeble. Her body would not be able to withstand handling giving birth to two children in less than a few minutes.

"I'm not too sure myself Mana, but I just know it. Something inside me is just telling me that it's coming, dear. The other night, I had a dream. It rather frightened me actually... I was in an empty space -completely white- but then a bright light appeared and I had to shield my eyes in fear of being blinded. Once I was able to open my eyes, there was a little boy and girl standing in front of me. I do not remember exactly what they looked like, but, Mana, they were so endearing. The boy was shy and quiet whereas the girl was brash and loud, but they both came to me and hugged me calling me mother. It was a beautiful long dream, but suddenly, a dark purple light and a bright green one somewhat like lightning clashed behind us. It frightened me, but the children looked so serious, I had no idea what to think! At some point, the clashing and booming caused a giant earthquake, and the ground opened up before me and swallowed me whole. Oh, Mana! I don't know what to think! It was so wonderful, but it scared me witless at the same time, I don't want to lose my darling children!" By the end of her story, Cherish was crying and gripping Mana's black coat, desperately trying to find comfort while Mana sat there solemn and quiet.

"Cherish, how long have you been having this dream?"

Sniff "Every night since the last time, when I almost went into labor early and lost them..."

Mana wiped the tears sliding down her cheeks and smiled. "Everything will be alright, darling. I'm sure of it. You and our child are my treasure."

* * *

"AAAHHHH! GAHH, AAHHH!"

I sped up my pacing. Cherish, once again, went into early labor, and there is no telling how she would fare this time. Her pregnancy was already slowly but surely sucking the life out of the poor woman, but with this premature birthing, I would lose either the children or her- maybe even both.

Yes, children. Cherish already conceived one child, a girl. Oh, she was beautiful. I had gotten just a single small glance at her as the nurses carted her away for whatever the neonatal nurses do.

I paced back and forth fervently, fear coursing through my veins. I may have chosen Cherish at first because of her inevitable destiny, but time had given to love. Cherish was destined to bare the reincarnation of my brother, Neah. He and I already knew from the beginning. That is one reason why we decided to go through with engaging the Noah. As powerful as he was, Neah still was only a single man. We both knew that he would probably die in the process of trying to rid the world from the clutches of the Millenium Earl, but after a few legitimate fortune tellings, we found someone capable of hosting Neah's spirit- Cherish- so that he may reincarnate into her child.

The night of our honeymoon, after we had copulated and she had fallen asleep, I had called upon my dear brother's spirit and had allowed him to enter my wife's body. My wife and I waited and waited and waited, until the day came where I found out that she was pregnant. Joyously we shouted and celebrated; for different reasons, yes, and yet, still...a lingering doubt held me. from the very start I had ominous feelings about this pregnancy, but at the same time I was more happy than I'd ever been in a long time.

Some may think of me as crazy if they were to hear this confession, but as ludicrous as that sounds, I probably am. Choosing my brother over my own wife, and also having a child just to be raised as a living tool for my brother's revival.

Its all for him.

All for the man I look up to the most. A man of great aptitude. A man of great powers.

Still pacing while my thoughts ran rampant, I failed to notice the doctor had come up to me and had been calling my name for some time now.

"-a? Mana? You are Mana, am I correct?" the doctor questioned as I stared at him.

"Oh! Oh yes, I was just lost in my thoughts. I'm terribly sorry! How- how is she? How is my wife..? How about the children?!"

"Sir... Your wife is in intensive care. After giving birth to your last child- a boy- she began to bleed profusely while being struck by a sudden seizure. It was so sudden, and we're doing our best to keep her alive; I doubt she'll make it with how much blood she's loss. To add onto that, she repeatedly falls into a state of unconsciousness." The doctor solemnly turned away from him, in the direction of the operating room. "I implore you to go see your children first, as there are some...abnormalities with them. I will not specify here, but you will see as soon as you lay your eyes upon them. Do hurry... you may want to see your wife soon. It may just be the last time you'll see her alive."

Dejected and at a loss for words, Mana fell to his knees alone on the ground. The Doctor walked away wordlessly, as his shoes clicked against the tiled floor with each step.

Abnormalities? In my children? Oh god, please... I just want them all to be safe! Cherish... _**Cherish!**_ I rushed through the operating room doors and ran straight to her bed. She was unconscious right now.

"God... what did she do to deserve death before even laying her eyes upon her children?!" I gripped the hand closest to me, her left hand. It twitched. Then spasmed.

"C-Cherish?" He desperately searched her face for any signs of awakening.

"Mana..." A weak smile adorned her sickly face. "Please... Love them. Both of them. I know you will, if not for yourself, then for me?"

"Cherish! Please, no! Don't go, I can't... I can't do this without you! I love you. I won't lie anymore, I swear it- just stay with me! The truth is-"

"It's okay, Mana." She said, hushing him. "I knew. I knew from the beginning, but I've loved you from the start. Knowing you grew to love me, not just as a tool, but as another person, brought me so much happiness that I was glad you chose me to bear your children and help you in your cause. Nothing will ever make me regret this decision."

With tears streaking down his face, Mana gripped onto her tighter. "When?" She giggled a bit.

"I told you dear, from the start. Just promise me that... you'll... love them both..." Cherish said slowly. Her eyes began to slide shut and her breathing slowed. "I just... want to... sleep..."

"No, NO! Don't go yet! **_CHERISH_ _!_** "

What could have been a joyous occasion became a living nightmare as the screams and sobs of a lonely man rang throughout the hospital for hours.

* * *

 **OMG, GUYS. I CAN'T STOP. I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF WRITING IN PAST TENSE. TT^TT HELP. lol. Please R &R. Thank you! More on the twins in the next Chappie. You'll discover some shocking things that go along with the beginning of this!**

 **REMEMBER, this was written before the recent t chapters of DGM, so yeah. It's DEFINITELY not going to be accurate.**


End file.
